Tu ganapán
by gr3y r4inb0w
Summary: "mi hermano" era lo único que escuchó salir de sus labios, aún en el momento que creía que sería el más mágico de su vida... UkCan -Estas son las cosas que pasan cuando uno desea algo por mucho tiempo... Cuanto más tardaré en que seas mío y solo mío?-


Disclaimer: Los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen. Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya. Si fuese mío... *kukukukukuku* sería todo tan distinto...

**Dialogos**

**

* * *

**_Estas son las cosas que pasan cuando uno desea algo por mucho tiempo... Cuanto más tardaré en que seas mío y solo mío?_

_

* * *

_

**Tu ganapán**

_(punto de vista de Uk)  
_

Ahí estaba yo, frente mi computadora, con el té de las cuatro a mi lado, mirando por la ventana. Intentaba escribirte una carta que sabía que nunca saldría. Era la primera vez que no tomaría el té en la sala, realmente deseaba escribirte lo que sentía. Los minutos pasaron sin que mis manos pudieran moverse en el teclado, no había palabras que escribir. Suspiré largamente y miré a través de la ventana, no había notado esas hermosas rosas blancas que crecían allí. Eran realmente bellísimas... Podía ver tu pálida y suave piel reflejada en esos pétalos, aún así, la carta parecía no querer salir...

El cielo estaba gris... La hora pasaba y yo apenas comenzaba a tomar mi infusión. Escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta de mi habitación, con un simple "adelante" le hice entender que abriera la puerta, aún así, yo estaba muy ocupado como para darme vuelta y ver quien era. Cuanto me arrepiento. Eras tú, me giré al escuchar tu suave voz, te miré con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido por tu visita.

Qué hacías en mi casa, a esa hora, justo en ese momento...? Acaso había podido invocarte? Acaso... también tenías tantas ganas, como yo de ese encuentro?

No... Y otra vez me arrepiento. Las ilusiones no eran buenas amigas mías, eso ya me había quedado claro. Vi... Sentí como te acercaste, como me abrazaste con fuerza cuando me alejé de la máquina, como tus lágrimas mojaban mi pecho, como tus sollozos eran cada vez peores.

Quién pudo lastimarte de esa manera? Quién se atrevía a hacerte llorar? Quién era el que moriría a causa de mis manos?

Repetías una y otra vez... "**mi hermano... mi hermano**". No podía preguntarte nada, realmente estaba enojado, no dejaría que nadie más te hiciera llorar. Nunca más... Nadie más. Antes muerto.

Te ayudé a levantarte y te senté sobre mis piernas, al principio te negaste, pero luego, con mi excusa de que así te sentirías mejor y más protegido, aceptaste. Fue en ese momento cuando te abracé con fuerza. Fue ahí cuando todo lo que alguna vez deseaba decir se transformó en un nudo en mi garganta y no pude decir nada, ni una sola palabra.

Respiré más tranquilo y te besé la frente intentando que te calmaras. Ya había pasado, no se qué era lo que tu hermano había hecho, pero estaba seguro que en algún momento me enteraría. Ahora... ahora solo necesitabas la protección y el cariño de alguna persona cercana... Yo... quería ser aún más cercano.

Te abracé por la cintura y abrazaste mi cuello con fuerza, sentía tus lágrimas correr por mi cuello, eran cálidas, suaves y seguramente... dulces. La sensación era tan extraña que no lo pude soportar, me estremecí al sentir como seguían cayendo por mi piel, debajo de mi camisa. Respiré profundo y te alejé para que me miraras a los ojos. Tus hermosos ojos estaban irritados de tanto llorar. Cuánto tiempo habías llorado antes de venir conmigo? Cuánto tiempo habías sufrido solo por lo que él te había hecho?

Te besé la frente y me miraste sonrojado. Te sonreí mientras secaba las lágrimas que humedecían tu rostro. Intenté relajarme para poder decir algo... Respiré profundo y noté que hiciste lo mismo, cerraste los ojos y luego los abriste para mirarme a los ojos tan fijamente que sentía que caía por un abismo, profundo, tan profundo. Sentí tu fría mano sobre mi mejilla y reaccioné, te sonreí y susurré las mejores palabras que en ese momento me salieron.

—**Tranquilo, ya todo estará mejor... deja de llorar, hazlo por mí...**—

Sentí mi rostro arder y vi como sonreías para luego acercarte a mí y tomar mis mejillas. Vi como cerrabas tus ojos lentamente, notaba como la distancia era cada vez menor, cerré mis ojos y terminé por acortar la distancia que había entre nosotros, abrazándote por la cintura, besando tus labios como siempre había soñado, tan suaves y dulces como siempre los imaginé. Tan inocentes e inexpertos como pensé que serían. Besé una y otra vez tus labios, suavemente, intentando no arruinar ese hermoso clima.

…

Escuché un ruido fuerte y abrí mis ojos de golpe, noté que no estabas. Me levanté de la silla de la computadora arreglando mi ropa. Me había quedado dormido. Pero... Qué había sido ese ruido? Bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta principal de la casa. Ahí te encontré. Desmayado frente a la puerta de mi casa, te levanté como pude y te llevé a la sala. Parecías golpeado, lastimado, tus ropas estaban desacomodadas. Cuando abriste los ojos, me miraste con una expresión tan extraña, parecías shockeado, sin poder evitarlo, pensé en las miles de cosas que podrían haberte pasado, te abracé suavemente pero lo más protector posible. Sabía que capaz sentirías dolor si hacía mucha presión...

Desde que abriste la boca para decir algo, solo salieron sollozos... y esa frase una y otra vez... "**mi hermano...**"

* * *

**ganapán****.**

** 1. ** m. Hombre que se gana la vida llevando recados o transportando bultos de un punto a otro.

** 2. ** m. coloq. Hombre rudo y tosco.

* * *

Ya saben... comentarios... y demás... son bien recibidos...

_Estas son las cosas que salen cuando uno desea algo por mucho tiempo... Cuanto más tardaré en que seas mío y solo mío?_

Sin más...

Krystal se despide hasta la próxima.

"Because I am like a grey rainbow~"


End file.
